


Can't Take Your Eyes Away

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Power Bottom, Steve Rogers Just Likes to Help, Stone Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: A sex party scandal gets Tony, an exhibitionist and a proud power bottom, a date with Steve and Tony. Written for the “character is a power bottom” square for MCU Kink Bingo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 220
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Can't Take Your Eyes Away

Tony Stark is no stranger to scandal, but it’s still embarrassing when he walks into the common area to partake in the bagels Steve brought home after his run and finds half of the Avengers crowded around a laptop clicking through tabloid articles with his own name featured heavily. 

“Calm down, Stark, ‘Iron Fist’ was already taken,” Clint reads aloud. “Ouch, man, that’s harsh.” 

Tony frowns and edges into the center of their little huddle. There’s a close-up picture of his face, cheek smashed into a coffee table, and he kind of hates the way his dick stirs at the same time ice settles into the pit of his stomach. Having his teammates  _ looking _ at him, vulnerable like this, is in some ways  _ more _ intense than the idea that millions of strangers are seeing him strung out and close to orgasm, even if the photo doesn’t actually reveal anything from the neck down, except for an strange man’s hand in his hair. He knows exactly what party this picture was taken at, though, and half of his brain is spinning to guess whom he should be siccing his legal team on while the other half reads the headline: “Iron Man Caught ‘Fully Armed.’” 

“Guys, c’mon,” Bruce chides, handing Tony half a bagel already topped with cream cheese and lox. “Don’t read that trash.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, nothing half the world hasn’t seen anyway,” Tony brushes him off, cavalier, as he takes the bagel and wanders over to the coffee maker. If his snark is a little tighter around the edges than usual, no one seems to notice. “I hear there’s a Tony Stark sex tape greatest hits DVD going around, like anyone has a DVD player anymore.”

“Can JARVIS not… stop them?” Steve frowns, sitting at the table with his own bagel and a glass of orange juice.

“JARVIS has stopped a lot when it comes to my sex life getting on the Internet, Cap, but even he isn’t all-powerful. If you’ll excuse me.” He’d planned to join them for breakfast, but they’re used enough to him grabbing food and then proceeding immediately to the workshop that no one notices. Or at least that’s what he thinks, until Steve rushes to catch the elevator door before it closes (as if JARVIS couldn’t see him coming and hold the doors). 

“Tony, wait.” Steve steps into the car, then presses the button to close the doors. “I’m sorry,” he says with his voice low and genuine enough to give Tony actual pause. “They shouldn’t be making fun of you. And your private life shouldn’t be online like that. It’s in poor taste.”

“Ah,” Tony laughs, unable to keep the bitterness out of it. “It’s just the way things go these days. Kind of unavoidable.” 

“Still. Your sex partners shouldn’t take pictures of you without asking. That’s not okay.” 

“Sure,” Tony smirks. “But I wasn’t exactly paying attention at the time. You may have missed all the puns, Rogers, but trust me when I say that getting fisted is a little distracting. Don’t Google it.”

“I know what fisting is, Tony,” Steve says, rolling his eyes a bit, and huh. Tony knew that Cap and Tastee Freeze were boyfriends from back in the day, still are as far as he knows, but he kind of never imagined them getting up to much more exciting than some under-the-covers handies or an occasional BJ.

“Right. Well. I didn’t know anyone had a camera, is the point. JARVIS monitors outgoing traffic, but if they didn’t share the photo or upload it to the cloud, then there’s not much he can do. Must have taken it on a phone and shared the drive with the tabloids directly.”

Steve frowns. “Maybe… if you hosted those parties here, it would be easier to monitor?”

Tony’s eyebrows lift a little at the suggestion. “Did you just invite me to have sex parties in my own home, Cap?”

“Well… obviously you can do what you want, but…”

“I like it,” Tony confesses point blank, just to get the uncomfortable look off of Rogers’ face. “Okay? I like the idea that I could get caught. I like an audience. I can’t just… it’s complicated.” 

“I understand complicated,” Steve offers, his tone so soothing that it makes Tony want to babble more, despite the fact that it’s a terrible idea.

“Do you, though? You know what a fetish is, Cap?” 

“It’s… something unusual, right? That people do in bed?”

“More than that. I can’t get off without it. I  _ can’t _ just… have a nice sweet boy or girl over for a little horizontal tango, I need someone to watch me doing it. Or watch me jerk off, at least. And the best way to really feel like I’m on display like that is an anonymous sex party. Not… inviting strangers into my private space.”

“Ah.”

“That enough for you, then, Steve? Can we go on about our business and pretend this conversation never happened?”

“Well… yes, but… actually… I have an idea.”

“If it’s an idea for how to curb my activities so that the press don’t find out, I’m not interested. Trust me, been there done that. You ever heard of an acceptable risk?”

“No, I just mean… I think you and I could… help each other out.”

Tony takes a slow sip of his coffee, just to process that. “Explain.”

“Bucky… he’s got some problems.” Steve blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “After everything… he’s kind of skittish about sex. I mean, he wants to make me happy, but he’s not… well. He doesn’t really take his pants off around me, anymore. I know he’s not a stranger, but you don’t know him very well. I just thought maybe… I mean, he could  _ watch _ .”

“Watch,” Tony repeats flatly, blinking as he tries to come up with any  _ other  _ interpretation for what Steve is trying to say. 

“Yeah.” Steve’s blush just intensifies. “I mean, if you were interested. In me, uh…"

“...fucking me?” Tony fills in the blank. “Yes.” 

Steve’s tongue traces over his lips, and Tony’s mind immediately fills with images of Steve holding him down, spreading him open, tracing his fucked-out hole with his finger as Bucky watches. 

“Good. That… would be good. JARVIS, could you take me to my floor, please? I want to talk to Bucky,” Steve adds for Tony’s benefit. “And then…”

“I’ll be in the penthouse. Uh. If you need me.”

Steve grins, still a bit pink around the ears. “I hope I will."

~*~

Tony mostly doesn’t expect anything to come of it, because it’s never smart to anticipate a good thing. But when Steve steps into his bedroom, Bucky in tow, his heartbeat flutters just a bit. He tosses his tablet to the side and raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

“So are we…?”

“Yes,” Bucky replies, his voice flat but his eyes intense on Tony. He wonders what exactly they were doing down there, beyond negotiating, as Bucky parks himself in the big comfy armchair in one corner of the room and Steve climbs onto the bed. 

“It’s been a while since I fucked anyone,” Steve admits matter-of-factly, crawling up over Tony’s body and tugging Tony’s t-shirt over his head without asking first. He grins. “Do you think it’s like riding a bike?”

“No, no, I’m the one doing the riding,” Tony smirks, reaching up to pull Steve into a kiss and feel like he has  _ some _ control over the situation. Still, Steve’s mouth moving against his is so novel that it’s hard not to feel a bit out-of-sorts, and then he hears Bucky shifting a bit in his chair and it becomes a little more real. It’s not even noon yet, there’s sun streaming in the windows, and he’s stone-cold sober. 

“I think Tony’ll be easy,” Bucky remarks casually, and just like that Tony’s cock is taking up all the extra room in his underwear. “When was that fisting party?”

“Last Saturday,” Tony mumbles, stroking his fingers down Steve’s spine through his t-shirt. “But I’ve gotten fucked since then.”

“Yeah? And do you like getting fucked?”

“Love it,” Tony gasps against Steve’s mouth. 

“Do it a lot?”

“Often as I can,” Tony groans. “Why, you gonna let your boyfriend pound me?”

“I was thinking about it, yeah,” Bucky agrees as Steve tugs at Tony’s lip between his teeth. “He’s got a lot of stamina in this body.” 

“Yeah, well, so does my asshole,” Tony mumbles between kisses, sinking into the sensation as Steve balances more of his weight on Tony’s body. 

“Had a lot of training, have you Stark?”

Tony starts to respond, but Steve cuts him off, kissing him deeper and grinding slowly against his body. He starts to sink into it, his cock feeling pleasantly full and his brain a bit floaty, until Bucky speaks up again. 

“Get his pants off. I want to see this greedy hole he’s advertising.” Tony moans into Steve’s mouth, arching up when Steve kneels up and letting him pull down both pants and underwear in one movement. Once he’s naked, Tony rolls onto his stomach and arches his spine, arms stretched out in front of his body with his knees tucked up and spread wide. He can feel the heat of Bucky’s gaze on him, and shivers hard when Steve pets one large hand over his ass. 

“So you like to show off, do you?” Bucky murmurs from the chair, and Tony shivers again as he rubs his cheek against the sheets, the feeling of being on display predictably filling out his erection a little more. 

“Yeah,” Tony murmurs agreement, languidly pushing his ass back into Steve’s hand. 

“Show me,” Bucky demands, low and gravelly, and Tony keens as Steve spreads his cheeks for him, exposing his hole to Bucky’s view. He consciously lets his muscles relax, then tightens to let Bucky see the minute flutter. “Slut,” Bucky purrs, and Tony nods against the mattress, sighing happily as Steve mouths along his spine. “How much do you like this, huh?”

“He can’t get off without it,” Steve supplies helpfully. The two of them talking about him over his head only heightens the feeling Tony’s riding, and he shifts his hips restlessly, his cock just skimming against the sheets between his calves. “He told me in the elevator.” 

“Not at all?”

Tony shakes his head. 

“So… if I were to get up, leave you two alone…?”

“Please don’t,” Tony begs, breathless. 

“What would you do?” 

“Cameras,” Tony gasps, rubbing his face against his forearm. “I can… sometimes, if I focus on the cameras.”

“Oh, I see. So you let  _ JARVIS _ witness this?”

Tony blushes deep red, doesn’t say anything. Steve’s hand skims up his back, clenches on the back of his neck. 

“He’s not going anywhere,” Steve soothes, pressing the length of an index finger against Tony’s asshole. “He wants to watch me fuck you.” Tony moans softly and pushes back, feeling the pressure and wanting more. 

“Lube in the nightstand,” he mumbles, and Steve laughs. 

“You really are a greedy bottom, aren’t you?” Steve observes, and while Bucky getting all dirty is undoubtedly hot, there’s something about  _ Steve _ saying it that turns Tony’s crank right up to eleven. He nods desperately, deepening the arch of his spine, and Steve leans over him to get to the nightstand drawer.

“Start with two,” Tony guides him, as soon as he feels the slippery cool press of Steve’s fingers against his hole. They go in easy, his body accustomed to the stretch, but the fact that it’s Steve doing it is better than a whole crowd of people watching him take a train. “C’mon,” Tony groans when Steve slowly presses forward, still relatively gentle. “I need it.” 

“Yeah, you do,” Bucky mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Tony to hear. Steve goes a little rougher, scissoring his fingers, encouraging the stretch, and Tony pushes his ass up to meet him. He can feel the stretch more with the third, but he knows what he’s doing, when to relax and when to bear down, and soon enough the fat head of Steve’s cock is pressing against his rim. 

“Fuck, yes,” Tony groans. “Give it to me, soldier.” 

“Bossy,” Steve teases, slapping his ass once, and Tony doesn’t deny it. When Steve starts to push in, everything goes blurry for a moment, his world filling up with that all-encompassing stretch, and then Steve pops past the resistance and Tony’s ass practically swallows him up. 

“God _ damn _ ,” Bucky mutters from his chair, and then there’s a creak as he’s standing, and he comes into Tony’s field of vision on the left, standing at the side of the bed to get a different angle. Tony rolls his head so that the other cheek is pressed against the mattress, and he knows he looks desperate like this, panting hard as Steve rails him, his jeans rasping against Tony’s thighs on the deepest thrusts. Bucky stands there, fully clothed, just looking down at him with no obvious emotion in his eyes, and Tony’s dick twitches. Steve shifts his grip, and Tony knows there will be bruises on his hips tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. Steve’s dick is long and the head is especially thick, and it catches his prostate just right, dragging against it on every full thrust. 

“You look like a whore,” Bucky observes, his voice hard and impassive. “Like one of those girls in Paris, remember, Stevie?” 

Steve mumbles some sort of affirmative but Tony manages to frown, even as he’s rocked forward a bit and his cock grazes the duvet. “Hey,” he gasps, glaring at Bucky. “You may… have missed… the whole…  _ fuck _ , Steve… the whole gay cultural renaissance… oh yeah,  _ fuck _ , give it to me… you may have missed that,” he mutters, as Bucky’s expression softens into something a bit amused. “So I’ll give you… a pass. But…” He swallows, grabs the top edge of the mattress. “There is  _ nothing _ more manly… than taking it up the ass.”

Bucky laughs, at that, a small thing, but still a little foreign coming from the Winter Soldier’s lips. Steve snickers, too, and bites at Tony’s shoulder, thrusting deep and then holding there a minute, swiveling his hips before he gets back into his rhythm. “My mistake,” Bucky purrs, then cocks his head to the side, utterly impassive again. “You know… I’m not gonna put my dick in you, but…” As he trails off, Bucky raises his left hand, speculatively opening and closing the metal joints into a fist. Tony’s eyes go wide and he moans unabashedly. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes. God,” he gasps, looking Bucky right in the eye. “Give it to me.”

“Wait, you can’t actually…” Steve protests, but Tony just reaches back, slapping awkwardly at his thigh. 

“Back of the closet, Barnes, top shelf. There’s a box of sturdier gloves and a jar of thick lube. Rogers, you wanna finish in my ass or down my throat?” Bucky smiles a little and heads to the closet without being asked twice, while Steve just drops his head and doubles down on the fucking, answering the question rather succinctly. Tony grins to himself, thinking about how they’re both going to watch his ass gape and that beautiful, beautiful hardware push inside. No question tonight that he’s going to get his.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more fisting jokes, but I don’t think the Hand is actually known to the media :-D


End file.
